I don't know who I am without you
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Justo como Nathan lo había predicho, si retirabas la presencia de la persona que te había moldeado toda tu vida, uno simplemente cesaba de existir.


**"I Don't Know Who I am Without You."**

Por betty-boop (ravenfilatoff).

Héroes.

Slash. Nathan/Mohinder.

"_Justo como Nathan lo había predicho, si retirabas la presencia de la persona que te había moldeado toda tu vida, uno simplemente cesaba de existir_. Post-Final de Temporada 1."

Titulo inspirado del Episodio "_0.07_", donde Nathan le dice eso a Peter después de haber revivido.

¤

"_So take me, don't leave me_

_Take me, don't leave me_

_(Así que tómame, no me abandones_

_Tómame, no me abandones)."_

**- Love will come through; Travis -**

¤

Nathan no sabía cómo ésta rutina había comenzando, este círculo vicioso que se repetía cada vez que se cumplía otra semana. Otro viernes.

Otra semana sin saber nada de Peter.

Nathan no siempre regresaba al mismo bar en sus salidas, pero el último que había visitado lo había cautivado de cierta forma. Además, aún no tenía razones para no ser bienvenido, como en pasadas ocasiones, donde peleas habían sido comenzadas por su puño.

El tequila quemó su camino por su garganta y Nathan disfrutó la sensación de entumecimiento que su cuerpo comenzaba a recibir. El cantinero tenía una hora de estar echando vistazos en su dirección, supuestamente preocupado. De "qué" exactamente, a Nathan no le importaba.

Dios¿qué estaba sucediendo con él¿Por qué este.. vacío en su vida? Nathan podía recordar que en algún punto de su vida había tenido metas, pasiones, ganas de competir y ganar. De ser alguien importante. De crear cambios en este mundo. ¿A dónde se habían ido todas esas ambiciones? Pero, así como la pregunta resonaba en su mente, la estúpida respuesta se sentía como una patada en el corazón.

Nathan ya sabía a dónde se había ido su vida, por más que le gustara pretender que no... Y ese era primeramente el núcleo de todo este desastre, cierto?

Peter.

El viejo reloj frente a la barra marcó las dos de la madrugada y Nathan pidió otra trago. Whiskey en esta ocasión. La noche todavía era joven. Tal vez esta noche por fin ese grupo de sabelotodos lo dejarían amanecerse hasta que fuera hora de cerrar y no vendrían a recogerlo como niño pequeño.

Aunque a veces no era tan malo. A veces, cuando Parkman andaba de visita por New York, tenerlo como compañía era hasta entretenido. A diferencia de Bennet y sus cínicos sermones y las súplicas de Mohinder de "_Peter_ _no hubiera deseado que te convirtieras en esto_" que servían con su propósito de chantajearlo, Matt solamente se sentaba a su lado y dejaba el silencio hablar por sí solo, de expresar lo necesario sin gastar más saliva.

_Entiendo tu dolor_, la mirada de Matt le había mostrado las primeras noches posteriores a su dada de alta en el hospital, _pero no podemos ayudarte a menos que lo quieras_. Ahora, cinco meses después, llenos de falsas esperanzas, Matt ya ni siquiera se molestaba con mirarlo a la cara. Le tenía suficiente respeto a Nathan como para no mentirle.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, Nathan suspiró. Probablemente, Mohinder. Siendo el único que seguía deambulando las calles de New York después de haberse Claire mudado con Bennet a Los Ángeles. El hindú era muy persistente con sus chequeos, siempre recordándole que Sylar seguía vivo, al acecho, y podía atacar a Nathan en cualquier momento.

Lo que, seguramente, nunca se le ocurría a Mohinder que eso era lo que Nathan estaba esperando. Por Sylar a que abriera su cabeza y por fin lo liberara de esta estúpida anormalidad que había arruinado su vida desde el accidente de Heidi.

"Déjalo venir." Nathan siempre murmuraba en la soledad del bar, la sensación de haber tenido a Peter en sus brazos la última vez había volado siempre atacándolo con más fuerza entre más solitario estuviera el bar. "Déjalo que venga a terminar el trabajo."

¤

La noción del tiempo se había perdido para Nathan y su mirada no era muy clara que digamos. Estaba oscuro el callejón así que suponía que todavía era de noche, o tal vez este no era un callejón del todo. ¿Seguía dentro del bar? No, no, Nathan recordaba haberse ido porque había sospechado que Mohinder o alguien enviado por parte de su madre (o ambos, con la suerte que traía) no tardaría en aparecer.

Su celular vibró y Nathan estaba tan incoherente que respondió, esperando escuchar la voz de Peter.

"—_than¿dónde demonios estás?"_

Nathan se recargó sobre la primera superficie sólida que encontró y un gruñido al momento de dejarse caer al suelo fue la única respuesta que Mohinder recibió.

_"No puedo creer que sigas haciendo esto, que sigas comportándote como un niño!"_

".. déjame solo." Y Nathan se iba a disponer a colgar, cuando el tono de voz de Mohinder inesperadamente lo detuvo.

_"No. No lo haré."_ Tan terco, tan lleno de la pasión que Nathan había perdido.

Nathan hundió su rostro en sus rodillas flexionadas. Extrañaba a Peter. Extrañaba su voz, la manera en que solía decir su nombre, llena de amor incondicional. De ciega lealtad. Y acaso no había sido una declaración de amor lo último que Peter había dejado salir de sus labios?

_"Todos lo extrañamos, Nathan.."_ Demonios, estaba pensando en voz alta de nuevo.

"No, no como yo! Nunca _podrán_—"

_"Tienes razón pero, por qué te rehúsas a ver que no estás solo? Tienes a—"_

"¿Quién? Claire, la hija que nunca me logró ver con otra cosa más que odio? O la madre que se rehusa a dirigirme la palabra por no haberme dejado manipular a su antojo? O tal vez, Heidi? Si, eso tendría sentido si no hubiera hoy firmado los papeles de divorcio—"

_"A mi."_

Por la repentina bocanada de aire que Mohinder tomó un instante después, Nathan pudo imaginarse que el hindú no había tenido ni la mas mínima intención de confesar algo como eso.

Nathan no podía culparlo, todavía ni él no podía creer haber escuchado bien.

Finalmente, tras un incómodo lapso de silencio, un suspiro se escuchó por la línea. _"Dime donde estás, Nathan."_

"..."

".._por_ _favor. Déjame ayudarte._"

"No quieres hacerlo, solamente te sientes obligado después de que Peter murió protegiéndote contra Sylar. Todos ustedes se sienten así.. En deuda, después de yo haberles salvado el pellejo." Además, Nathan no tenía idea de dónde demonios estaba y por qué todo no dejaba de dar vueltas? "¿Mohinder?"

_"..."_ ¿Era ese el sonido de un teclado? Sí. Y esos clicks de mouse eran inconfundibles.

"¿Mohinder, qué estás haciendo? Deja de hacer tanto _ruido_—"

_"Cállate y quédate donde está, llegó en cinco minutos."_

Nathan gruñó, odiando ser ordenado por un simple taxista y odiando el maldito dolor que amenazaba partir su cráneo a la mitad.

Odiando a Peter por haberlo abandonado.

¤

Los brazos de Mohinder levantándolo fue lo que lo despertó quien sabe cuanto tiempo después. Nathan respiró hondo, sintiendo que necesitaba un largo baño. Había estado sentado sobre alto tan asqueroso que no tenía nombre y por las muecas de Mohinder, era probable que Nathan luciera tan fregado como se sentía y olía.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Matt instaló un GPS en tu teléfono la última vez que visitó. Gracias al cielo—Uff! Vamos, Nathan, ayúdame—No puedo con tu peso yo solo!"

"Eso no sucedería si agregar algo de carne a tu menú de vez en cuando."

"De político a comediante. Me impresionas." Mohinder por fin lo puso de pie, murmurando aún más quejas, y se apresuró a rodear sus hombros con un brazo de Nathan, dirigiéndolo hasta su taxi. Nathan mostró algo de misericordia por todo el trabajo duro que Mohinder estaba haciendo y abrió la puerta trasera con su mano libre.

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

¤

Algo cálido estaba presionándose contra frente y se sentía tan rico que Nathan dejó salir un pequeño gemido de satisfacción. Su cabeza ya no sentía tan fatal, aunque ahora su estómago comenzaba a revelarse. El objeto cálido desapareció un momento y la mano de Nathan actuó con vida propia, rogando en silencio por que no lo abandonará.

Su mano fue atrapada entre otra, en pleno aire, casi por accidente. Sus dedos se ampliaron, como una invitación, y casi de inmediato, fueron entrelazados con otros. Cálidos también, casi sudorosos, con callos —por tanto chocar contra teclas, seguro— Nathan movió su dedo gordo delicadamente, buscando, buscando por la banda plateada que tantas veces había visto brillar contra la luz del sol.

Mohinder pareció saber justo lo que buscaba y presionó su dedo contra el suyo, su anillo frío contra su piel. Nathan casi podía imaginar la ligera sonrisa dibujándose en los labios del hindú sin la necesidad de abrir sus ojos.

Su frente fue cubierta de nuevo y frotada suavemente. Nathan reconoció la fuente del calor como un trapo, húmedo con agua caliente. Mohinder estaba cuidando de él, otra vez. Tratando de tomar el lugar de Peter.

Nathan esperó por la furia llegar a su ser, como sucedía cada vez que despertaba en el apartamento de Mohinder, débil y patético. Resentido con el mundo. Desesperado. Solo.

Pero, en lugar de eso, una lágrima se escapó, corriendo por su mejilla. Nathan trató de esconderla al hundir su rostro en la almohada, pero el aroma de Mohinder contra su nariz sólo sirvió para desatar la bomba de sentimientos que Nathan había estado acumulando desde que Peter le había dicho que lo amaba, brillando como una estrella.

Explotando como una supernova.

Mohinder abandonó el trapo y Nathan sintió su peso hundir el costado de la cama, su mano nunca soltando la de Nathan. "Lo siento tanto.."

Nathan sintió dedos acariciar sus cabellos, los que habían crecido y crecido hasta convertirlo en una persona completamente diferente. Justo como había sido el propósito de Nathan.

Sollozos hicieron eco por la habitación, el pecho de Nathan temblando, gritos y gruñidos mezclándose como la más desgarradora de las sinfonías. La agonía parecía no terminar, las heridas emocionales que Nathan tan ferozmente había tratado de ignorar se estaban abriendo y simplemente no querían dejar de sangrar y Nathan no tenía otra opción más que dejarlas, dejarlas sangrar porque la otra alternativa era impensable. La alternativa de volver a sanar era aceptar y Nathan nunca lo haría—

—Nathan no aceptaría que Peter estuviera muerto. _Nunca_.

Mohinder estaba susurrando consuelo, su rostro ahora hundido en el cuello de Nathan, lágrimas también derramándose pero con más calma, con más serenidad. Nathan lo envidió por ello. Pero, más que envidia, que frustración y de otras cosas más que Mohinder le provocaba sentir, Nathan por fin podía saborear claridad en su mente. En su alma. Claridad que también saboreó cuando sus labios acariciaron las mejillas húmedas de Mohinder.

Un simple beso. De agradecimiento.

Porque era lo único que Nathan podía ofrecer por ahora.

¤

**¿EL.. FIN?**


End file.
